


college sucks

by innerdemons101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerdemons101/pseuds/innerdemons101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College! Four years of work, friends, partys, and a bunch of people who want to get in your little sister's pants. Wait. What was that last one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	college sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've ever written so criticism is both welcome and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy it!

"Are you sure that's everything? Got all your books?" John asked as they finished packing all of Sam's bags into both her mustang and her brothers impala.

"Yes dad, for the fifth time, I'm sure"  
"Just checking! Call me when you get there, got that Sammy?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"C'mon Sammy, put a move on it!" Dean yelled from his inside his car.  
"Ready when you are!" She yelled to Dean then turned to her father "Are you sure you'll be alright here on your own?" She asked with concern. Their mother, Mary, had died when Samantha was a baby. That left John to take care of Dean and Samantha on his own. Now that they were both in college, he would pretty much be on his own for most of the time  
"Yes Sammy, I'll be fine! You go have fun at college. Make lots of new friends, but don't let the boys get to close, okay?"  
"Yes sir" Sam replied with a slight giggle then got into her car and followed her brother to the university. The place was huge, and kind of intimidating.  
"Don't worry" Dean said as if reading her mind. "You'll be fine! This place is great! They've got two cafeterias, roomy dorms, and even a library for when you're feeling extra nerdy!" Dean had been going to this school for three years. Samantha, on the other hand, had never even been in the corridors! (Other than a small tour when she was in highschool)  
"Whatever" she laughed "let's just go get my dorm key, then you can help me unpack."  
"Sounds like a plan!" Dean agreed as they got her bags out of the trunk. They walked into the main office and the secretary greeted them kindly.

"Hello ma'am, sir, how may I help you?"

 "Hi, I'm Samantha Winchester, I'm here to get my dorm key and schedule. " she said

"Let me see... Ah, yes,Samantha Winchester! Here's your schedule and key. You're dorm number is 115 B." She happily handed the key and paper to Samantha.

"Thank you!"Samantha said as they exited the office. Dean walked her to her dorm, as she had no idea where she was going and Dean had been in the girls dorm rooms to many times to count. When they opened the door they saw a girl who was packing some of her clothes into a dresser. The girl had pale skin and dark Brown, almost black, hair. She was wearing a white button down shirt, a black skirt that came to about her knees, pantyhose, and a pair of black heels.

"Oh, hello! My name is Castielle, you must be my roommate." She said as she extended a hand for Samantha to shake

"Hi Castielle! My name's Samantha, nice to meet you!" She said as she took the girl's hand.

"Is this your boyfriend Samantha?"

Dean had to hold back a laugh. "Nononono.I'm  Sam's brother, Dean. And I am completely single." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. Samantha rolled her eyes while Castielle blushed.

"It's very nice to meet you Dean. I'd love to stay and chat but I promised my brother that I'd meet him at cafeteria A in a half an hour and that is about how long it will take me to find cafeteria A since i have no idea how to get around this school, so if you will excuse me."

 "Oh, I'll show you to the cafeteria." Dean suggested

"Really? I would like that very much, thank you." Castielle said as they walked off, leaving Sam alone with her bags.

"Okay, I guess I'll unpack by myself then!" Sam yelled but they seemed to ignore her. She groaned as she picked up one of her bags and started going through it.

Once she was finished packing she went to one of the cafeteria A for two reasons

1\. She was starving

2\. Her brother had yet to call or text her so she figured he was still there

As she was on her way to the cafeteria, she was getting stares from a lot of the boys and a few were whistling at her. One extra daring young idiot had snuck up behind her and grabbed her ass. She wouldn't let that sly with her. She turned around and slapped him so hard you could here the sound from across campus. Too bad for her that the boy's mother is the assistant principal of the college.... Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer I swear!


End file.
